The environmental pollution factor associated with freon-pressurized containers is resulting in a very active search for alternative arrangements. One of these is the well-known pump dispenser in which a piston is manually actuated to induce flow of the liquid up through a withdrawal tube in the container, and out through a nozzle orifice. Whatever atomizing affect of the spray emerging from the orifice is due entirely to the pressure as the liquid emerges, and is consequently limited by the available finger pressure at the actuator, and also by the pumping efficiency of the mechanism.
An alternative arrangement is described in my Application Ser. No. 605,185, filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Aug. 15, 1975 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,978. In summary, the device disclosed in that application involves an outer housing that is easily deformable under manual pressures. This housing surrounds an inner and very readily deformable liquid container, with an airspace in between these components. Pressure on the outer housing deflects it inwardly, increasing the pressure in the airspace, and consequently applies this pressure to the inner container to squeeze some of its contents out through the discharge passage. The significant factor in this assembly is the utilization of the air pressure to additionally provide a high velocity jet adjacent the point of discharge of the liquid to increase the atomization effect. The present invention provides an improvement on this type of device, the primary objectives being an assembly which can be adapted readily to a variety of liquids, and in which the inner container is more easily filled through a substantial opening that is sealed effectively after the filling has been completed.